This I promise you
by White as Sin
Summary: Ken and Yolei like each other, but are too scared to admit it. All it takes is a matchmaking Kari and Davis, a dance, and a special song to help them out. This is for Kawaii Kitty's contest!


This I Promise You  
  
A/N: This is my first song fiction so be a little easy on me. Please R+R!  
  
  
Ken felt nervous as he walked down the hallway. He had changed schools and now went to the same school as the others, in the Odaiba district. He had asked his parents and they agreed, allowing him to transfer. The school was more than happy to accept Ken, the genius, into the school. He breezed past the lessons, for he was way ahead of his level, but he enjoyed being with his friends. He ignored the admiring stares of girls and excited whispers. What are you doing Friday night? No, too uptight, Are you going to the dance? No, too calm, Ken thought, frustrated. He was trying to work up his courage to ask Yolei to the dance. This dance was one of the most important social events of the year. Naturally, girls were crazy for him to go with them. When it was announced, he had received no less than forty invitations to go to the dance. He had politely, but firmly, refused all of them. He sighed as he passed a corner. He had only just discovered that he had a crush on Yolei. She was kind, cheerful, and very blunt.   
  
Finally he arrived at the science lab, where Yolei was currently volunteering. He knocked softly at the door. "Come in," a voice called. Ken went in. Yolei was there, cleaning some beakers. "Hi Ken," she said smiling. "I'll be out in a minute." She finished cleaning them and washed her hands. Her lavender hair was up in a ponytail. Ken looked around the room to distract him from her hair. It was so pretty, long and such a nice shade of purple...   
"All done!" Yolei said cheerfully. "Oh," Ken said and flushed slightly. Yolei gave him a strange look.   
"Yolei," Ken stammered. "Can I talk with you a bit privately?"   
Yolei nodded. They walked along the hallway and went into the computer lab. Luckily, the detention hall had changed to a different classroom. Ken shut the door as Yolei whipped around to face him.   
"What did you want to ask me anyway?" she asked.   
"Well," Ken started. "Willyougotothedancewithme?"   
"Excuse me?" Yolei said, puzzled.   
"Will you go to the dance- with me?" Ken asked tentatively. He blushed immediately afterwards. Yolei blushed also. "Sure," she said, flushing. "Oh, I'll pick you up on Friday then," Ken said, smiling. "Okay," Yolei said. They both left the lab.   
  
"Ow!" somebody said in the corner of the room. "Watch out!" A few people fell out from the corner. Kari picked herself up. She dusted herself off, smiling. Davis followed, also brushing off dust. "It's a good thing I had to take of a few things," Kari said, looking thoughtful. Davis saw a strange glint in her eyes. "Are you going to play matchmaker?" he asked. Kari grinned. Davis also started grinning.   
  
"What's the matter?" Kari said, looking concerned over a spoon of strawberry and vanilla. They were both a neighboring ice cream parlor, enjoying some sundaes. Kari was slowly savoring hers, but Yolei was just staring at the chocolate and nuts in hers as it slowly melted. "What?" she started.   
"Are you all right?" Kari asked gently. "Do you need someone to talk to?"   
Yolei nodded mutely.   
"I'm listening," Kari said.   
"Well, I know this girl and she has a bit of a problem," Yolei said. "She really likes this guy but can't even admit it to herself. What should she do?" Kari hid a smile. "Well, she should get her feelings straightened out first. Then she should try and admit her feelings to that boy." "Easy for you to say," Yolei sighed.   
Kari just smiled mysteriously and said innocently, "Maybe so. You should eat your ice cream now."   
  
"Hey Ken!" Davis called out. Ken turned around and smiled. Davis ran up to him.   
"How are you doing?" he asked. Ken smiled wider, but Davis noticed a strange look in his eyes, an almost wistful one.   
"Ken," he said gently. "If there's something wrong, you can talk to me."   
Ken sighed and said, "Can't miss a beat, can you Davis?"   
Davis grinned knowingly. "Come on, we can just take a small walk." Ken just followed.   
"What's the matter Ken?" Davis said as they walked along the beach.   
"Well, I think I really like someone- no, cross that out, I know I have a crush on someone," Ken said.   
"Who is it?" Davis said, pretending to look curious.   
Ken blushed. "Do you mind if I don't tell?" Davis nodded.   
"I want to tell her, but I'm afraid that she won't like me."   
"Well, maybe you should get your feelings sorted out first, and then work up the courage to tell her."  
"Fat chance."  
Davis hid a grin and said lightly, "Maybe, maybe not."   
  
"Come on out Yolei, it can't be that bad," Kari called out. She and Yolei were at Yolei's apartment. They were getting ready for the dance. "I don't know if I'm ready for this," Yolei's muffled voice said through the bathroom door. "Please, Yolei," Kari pleaded. "Alright," Yolei answered and flung open the door. Kari almost gaped. Yolei looked stunning, with her hair in soft ringlets and accented with jeweled pins. She was wearing a blue silk dress embroidered with tiny vines with flowers and leaves. Around her neck was a thin platinum choker with tiny sapphires. Her glasses were gone, and replaced with contacts. Kari grinned at her friend, "You look great." Yolei immediately blushed, "Thanks Kari." Kari grabbed a dress with dry cleaning plastic over it and rushed into the bathroom. She emerged later looking just as stunning in pink satin and taffeta. "Yolei, there's something missing," Kari said while snapping on a pearl necklace. "What?" Yolei said, looking up from the mirror. "Makeup!" Kari said, holding up a bag. Yolei rolled her eyes slightly. "You have to do something about your hair. No offense." "None taken," Kari replied cheerfully. "Can you help me then?" Yolei nodded and lead her into the bathroom. Yolei concentrated and smiled. Within minutes, Kari had her hair gathered up into an elegant knot on her head with a few locks framing her face. Kari looked in the mirror and couldn't help but gush to Yolei, "Thank you, that looks much better." Kari grinned almost evilly then. "Now its your turn." Yolei almost looked like she wanted to know what Kari was up to, but decided she didn't want to know. She just watched as her friend scurried around, picking up various items. "Kari, are you sure about this?" Yolei said while Kari applied blush. "Of course," Kari said, now picking up a tube of lipstick. "Why do you ask?" Yolei sighed. "I don't know." "Hold still, I'm applying eye shadow. Yolei, no matter what, I'll always be there for you." Yolei smiled. "Thanks Kari." "Now," Kari said briskly. "Have a look." Yolei looked in the mirror and gasped. Looking back was a sophisticated lady. Lips blushed coral pink and eyelids glowed pale blue. Rosy ivory skin highlighted high cheekbones. Eyelashes curled, full and black. "Wow," Yolei breathed. "Thank you Kari. I look like a real lady." Kari smiled softly. "Now can you help your friend?" Pink lips formed a smile. "Of course." After some time, it was Kari's turn to gasp. Her eye shadow was more of a soft peach and her lips were of a dusty rose. "Thank you, Yolei," Kari said. "No problem," Yolei said, cleaning up. "Should we wait for the boys outside?" "Sure," Kari said. They went outside and into the hallway to grab their shoes and purses. Yolei was wearing heels of a midnight blue and held a matching clutch purse. Kari had rose-colored sandals and a pink satin purse. "Ken said he would come with T.K. and Davis," Yolei said. Kari started slightly at the mention of Davis's name. "Davis found a date?" Yolei nodded. "She's really nice. I know her from the science club at school. Her name is Nicole." Kari shook her head. "Somehow I can't imagine Davis with a girlfriend." Yolei started giggling and soon they both erupted into laughter.  
  
"Hold still," Davis grunted. "You're messing it up." "Sorry," Ken mumbled and held still, while Davis adjusted his bow tie. "How did you get me into this?" Ken moaned. His friend grinned. "I know enough that you can't disappoint Yolei." Ken flushed. "How long are you guys going to take?" demanded a voice outside. "We'll be outside, T.K.," Davis called. "You finally got his name right," Ken remarked. "So?" Davis said, adjusting his own tie. Ken smirked. "Finally realized you can't get Kari?" Davis gave him a stern look. "I realized that a long time ago. I knew it all along, but I just wouldn't admit it to myself. Remember when that Malomyotismon tried to distract us with all of our wishes? Well, I though that my deepest wish was for Kari to be my girlfriend or to just to have a kiss together, but I was wrong. After the battle, I thought about it and I realized it. Now we're both really good friends." Ken smiled at his friend. "Come on, have a look at yourself," Davis urged.   
  
Ken sighed and looked in the mirror. At first he expected to just see himself in a suit, but he had to admit, he looked pretty good. His parents bought him a tux from the money he constantly earned from commercials. A neat tie and crisp white shirt finished it, along with intricate gold cufflinks. His hair was in the usual style, though slicked back slightly. Davis was right by him, dressed similarly. His hair was slicked back also and his goggles were gone. "Here," Davis handed Ken a small package.   
"What is it?" Ken asked.   
"Just open it," Davis said impatiently. Ken opened it and smiled. It was a pair of white dress gloves.   
"Davis, you shouldn't have," he said.   
"Well I wanted to, so that's that," Davis said a bit gruffly, pulling on his own gloves. Ken shook his head and pulled on the gloves.   
"How long are you going to take?" T.K. demanded again.   
"We're coming," Davis said and opened the door.   
"Finally," T.K. said.   
He was also in formal dress wear. He wasn't wearing his white fisherman's hat though, and had somehow tamed his mane of blond hair. Davis tossed him a pair of dress gloves also.   
"What are these for?" T.K. asked.   
"Just put them on," Davis said. T.K. slipped on the gloves with no protest.   
"My dad said he's going to pick the girls up and take us all to the dance," Ken said, fussing slightly with his collar.   
Davis said, "Well, I'm meeting my date at the dance. She said something about being uncomfortable going in a car with a boy." Ken and T.K. looked at each other and laughed. Davis almost looked hurt, but also laughed.   
"Are you ready, guys?" Ken's dad peeked in.   
"Sure dad," Ken beamed.   
  
They went into the entrance hall. Ken's mother was nearly in tears but held them back and beamed. She hugged Ken.   
"Oh, I can't believe how much you've grown, already going to your first formal dance," she said. "I have to get a picture of this." The boys groaned, but posed as Ken's dad grabbed a camera.   
"Smile!" he said as the flash went off. The boys smiled. Ken's dad then took them to the car. Not much happened on the way to Yolei's apartment, but the boys got one of the biggest shocks of their lives when they finally saw the girls.  
  
Yolei and Kari were just chatting when the doorbell rang. They opened it and saw their dates and Davis. They all looked very handsome, including Davis. Yolei couldn't help but gape at Ken, who looked very dignified and handsome in a tuxedo. He was staring at her, obviously just as surprised as she was. There was a moment of silence before they all flushed and attempted a conversation.   
"You-eh, look nice," Ken said, staring at his shoes.   
Davis elbowed him and glared. Ken looked up and glared back at Davis. T.K. glared at both of them for being stupid. Kari glared at the boys to stop all the nonsense. Yolei glared at them to stop glaring. If looks could kill, the others would have most likely shriveled up in a nanosecond. They all stared, and then started laughing at the strangeness of it. "We're leaving, Mom!" Yolei screeched.   
"Be back by 11:30 dear," her mom's voice rang from the kitchen.   
Kari winked at Davis and patted her bag. An evil grin formed on Davis's face as he winked back. Oh, yes, this would be a very interesting evening. They finally reached the school without too much trouble. ("If I weren't married, I may ask one of you girls out. wink" "Dad!") Ken hurriedly got his friends out of the car and gave his dad a strange look. His dad just grinned at him and winked. Ken was puzzled, but joined Yolei. Once they went inside, many admiring looks went to Ken and jealous glares to Yolei. Yolei couldn't help but cringe slightly. Ken squeezed her hand reassuringly. Matt's band happened to be playing at the dance and Taichi, Sora, and Mimi were chaperoning. Davis went over to a tall, pretty girl with brown eyes and black hair. They talked quietly to each other and the girl giggled. They walked over to the group and Davis introduced her to his friends. Of course Yolei already knew Nicole and Kari knew about her. T.K. and Ken both greeted her with friendly smiles. Nicole didn't act like other girls who usually fawned over him. She greeted him with an equally friendly smile that made Ken feel like he already knew her. Matt started a very good rendition of a popular song and Ken blushed as he asked to Yolei, "Want to dance?" "Sure!" she grinned at him.   
  
They danced for several songs until they were both sweating and thirsty. "I'll get some punch, alright?" Ken said. Yolei nodded. She sat down in a nearby table, watching the other couples dancing. "Hi Yolei," a voice hissed in her ear. She started but was relieved to see it was just one of her friends. "Hi-" she started to say but stopped when she saw the look on her best friend's face. It was a mixture of jealousy and anger. "You think you're all that don't you?" the girl hissed in a strange voice. "You're head of the computer club now. You got a date with the hottest guy at school. But you forgot about your friends. I stood by your side for years and this is how you're repaying me?" "What- what are you talking about?" Yolei said. It was true that her friend had been by her side for years, but she had no idea what her friend was talking about. "You should know what I am talking about," the girl said, each syllable getting louder. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS YOUR FRIEND, YOLEI INUOE!!!" By then a small crowd had gathered. Ken was behind it, holding two cups of punch. He wondered what was going on. Yolei turned pale white and fled, fighting her way through the crowd. Slow tears dripped from her eyes. Ken saw her and tried to call out, but she pushed past him. The motion made Ken lose his grip on the cups and they splashed to the ground. Ken tried to chase after her, but girls surrounded him, trying to flirt with him.   
  
Meanwhile, Kari and Davis watched while dancing with their dates. They both cursed silently and were curious about what happened. They made excuses to their dates and quietly met in a corner. "What happened?" Kari hissed at Davis. Davis shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea. But I may have a hunch." "What is that?" Kari asked. Davis pointed to a girl standing where Yolei was earlier, before she fled. She looked smug and had a smirk. "Time for plan B," Davis muttered. "What is that?" Kari asked. "We have to get them together. Kari, you find Yolei and let me know. I'll distract Ken. Know any good love songs?" Kari shrugged and looked thoughtful. They separated. Davis waded through the crowd of girls to get to Ken, and grabbed him. They both managed to escape. Ken thanked Davis. "No problem," he scoffed, but then he looked serious. "Ken, do you know what happened exactly to make Yolei run out of here like that?" "I have no idea," Ken sighed. "I just went to get drinks and I saw that crowd. I tried to get through and suddenly I saw her just running out. Why did she do that? Is it because of me?" Ken looked downcast, but Davis quickly said, "Of course it's not because of you. You blame yourself too often." Meanwhile Kari ghosted through the crowd. She noticed Yolei sobbing to herself quietly in a corner, hidden by a large table. She wanted to comfort her friend, but restrained herself. She passed by the crowd to search for Davis. She found him, and quickly explained, while Ken watched curiously. He nodded. She left him and walked over to the band, who was resting. She tapped Matt on the shoulder. "Yes?" he said as turned around, and he smiled at the sight of Kari. He and Tai were close and he considered Kari as a sister, just as Tai considered T.K. his brother. "Matt, can you do me a favor?" she asked softly. He nodded. "I have a special request, but it's not for me, it's for a different couple. I hope you guys can handle it." She whispered the name of the song to him. He considered it, and his face broke into a smile. "Sure, we've wanted someone to request that for quite some time. Who's it for anyway?" "Yolei and Ken," Kari answered. Matt's smile widened. "That's good. Should I tell them that you requested it for them?" Kari shook her head. "I prefer to keep this anonymous, along with my partner." "Partner?" Matt said, but Kari just gave him a mysterious smile. "Are you going to have a make-out session with Sora later?" she asked innocently. Instead of blushing, Matt actually looked thoughtful. "Good idea Kari, I'll keep it in mind." She shook her head and walked away.   
  
Yolei sobbed in her corner. How could her friend just do that to her? She felt humiliated and very hurt. She just sat there, with the occasional sob. She then felt a warm arm on her shoulders. It was tempting to swat it away, but it felt good. Ken sat next to Yolei, trying to comfort her. Davis had "accidentally" slipped and told him that Yolei was in a distant corner. The information was useful, though he could have sworn that Davis had winked at him. Yolei stopped sobbing and looked up, only to see Ken's concerned indigo eyes. "Oh!" she exclaimed, trying to fix her slightly smeared makeup. "It's alright," Ken soothed, wiping off the remains of tears. "What happened?" "My friend-" Yolei choked. "She just humiliated and left me." "I'm sorry," Ken said. "I'm here for you and so are Kari, Davis, and everyone else. No matter what, we'll be by your side. Got it?" Yolei smiled at him and said, "Thanks Ken. You're a true friend to me." Ken felt a strange warm tingle from inside of him as she flashed that kind smile. "Come on," he said, giving her a special, rare smile. "Let's go back." She got up and followed him back to the dance floor. The band had finished resting and was warming up again. Matt, noticing Ken and Yolei, smiled. He walked up to the microphone. "Is everyone having a good time?" he yelled. A roar of approval answered him. "I can't hear you," he yelled back. An even louder roar came. "Good. Now the next song is for a very special couple out there. Their names are Yolei Inuoe and Ken Ichijouji! Guys, you have some really great friends, because this is from them. Now let's rock!" The band started a slow dance tune, with soft melody. Matt started his guitar and started singing.  
  
When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you   
Are secrets and lies  
  
Ken grasped Yolei softly and they slowly danced, along with other couples. They looked into each other's eyes.  
  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
Was standing here all along  
  
And I will take you in my arms   
And hold you right where you belong  
'Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you.   
  
Yolei didn't notice any of the dirty looks that other girls were throwing her. All she saw in her eyes was Ken. Ken looked back at her and smiled, a gentle, kind smile that meant everything to her just right now.   
  
I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
  
I give you my word   
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun   
  
Just close your eyes   
Each lovin' day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
'Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
They both looked into each other's eyes as they danced. They were oblivious to everything else but each other and the music. Yolei breathed in the scent of sweat and fruit punch mingling in the air, while Ken gladly savored a delicate perfume of lilies and roses. They ignored a flash that came from Kari and T.K.'s direction. That was nothing compared to each other.  
  
Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby  
  
"Miyako," Ken softly murmured. Yolei started slightly. He rarely called her by her real name. "Yes?" she said back. "I want to tell you something. I- love you." Yolei's eyes widened slightly. "I love you, too," she whispered back. They kissed softly, their lips just barely brushing on to each other. It deepened just slightly bit by bit. Fireworks were exploding in each other's eyes.   
  
Just close your eyes  
Each loving day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
I promise you  
  
Just a little distance away, four friends watched, with satisfied smiles on their faces.   
  
  



End file.
